Untitled as yet
by Durham-Red
Summary: Night World meets Harry Potter. 5 Night People on the run from Hunter Redfern. One is destined to be a Wildpower. Voldemort joins forces with Hunter. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, that honour is reserved for J.K.Rowling.  The honour of owning Galen Drache, Raksha Keller, Winfrith Arlin and the last name Redfern belongs to L.J.Smith.  I only own Rayne, River and the plot. 

**A/N: That said, please read and enjoy.  Don't forget to feedback otherwise I won't know whether I shout carry on! **

**Now on with the show!**

****

**Chapter 1**

****

It was a cold and wet September night when five Night People stepped out of their limos.  Their servants had gotten out before them and were holding umbrellas above them, shielding them from the rain.  They all stopped and stared up at the foreboding castle that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before starting up the steps and going inside.  The servants quickly dashed off but returned with five trunks and five sets of school supplies.

"We are so late!" Galen stated while standing in the super-intimidating hallway.  The walls were lined with portraits and torches held in sconces.

"Who cares?  They invited us remember," Rayne snapped.

"Don't get all pissy with Galen, this is all your fault.  Why'd you have to pack so much stuff anyway?" River asked his twin.

"Because a girl has to look her best!" Rayne shot back.

"But you'll be in school uniform most of the time like the rest of us right?" Winfrith, known to her friends as Winnie, asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I can't look like a walking heart attack," Rayne explained, Winnie smirked and shook her head.

"Shh," River said holding a finger to his lips.  They instantly shut up and listened, through the doors in front of them they could hear a voice addressing, from what they could tell, a large group.

"We shall be joined this year by several exchange students, who should be arriving shortly," the group glanced at each other before Keller grinned and said,

"Sounds like our cue,"

 * * *

The doors to the dining hall burst open and the five walked in, two vampires, two shapeshifters and a fighting witch.  Everyone turned in their seats to look at the 18-year-olds that were so unearthly beautiful.  They walked into the middle of the room flanked by two long tables on both sides, candles floated above the tables lighting the room.  Looking up Keller noticed that the room didn't seem to have a ceiling; it showed the night sky, and thanks to her heritage though her senses told her differently. It was merely enchanted.  The group came to a stop in the middle of the room and their servants stood a respectful distance behind them holding their things.

"Don't mind us," Winnie said quietly, at 5ft tall the witch was the shortest member of the group.  Everyone told her that, with her height and strawberry blond ringlets framing her elfin like face, she looked like a pixie.  She wore hipster jeans and a green cashmere cropped jumper that showed off her midriff while complimenting her green eyes.

"Yeah sorry we're late," Galen apologised while at the same time draping his arm over Keller's shoulders.  It was such a male a male display of territory marking that she shrugged it off. Galen had dark blond hair and gold green eyes; he was wearing jeans and white t-shirt with a picture of a black iris on it.  Anyone in the Night World would know what it meant.  Keller had long black hair and cool grey eyes; she was wearing a jumpsuit and boots made from the hide of a dead shapeshifter.  That was the only material she ever wore.

"We missed the train, " Rayne explained, she too had long black hair but hers cascaded down her back in waves.  Her eyes changed colour at regular intervals and were at that moment emerald green.  She noticed she was one of the few black girls in the room, but that didn't bother her, for she was also one of two vampires in the room.  Most of the boys' eyes were on her, mainly because she was wearing a black corset and a short black leather skirt.  Over that she wore a long black leather coat and on her feet were a pair of black New Rock boots with metal on the heel.

"We had to wait for our uncle to arrange limos to get us here," River added.  He shared his sisters' skin, hair and eye colouring.  His eyes were grey at that time, his hair short and spiky and he was wearing black jeans and t-shirt.  Rayne noticed they had interrupted dinner and looked up as a teacher she assumed to be the headmaster said,

"Well it appears the exchange students are here," he leant down and said something to the female teacher next to him.  She stood up and left the hall walking past them, he gestured for the newcomers to come forward to the head table.

"Wait here," Winnie said addressing the servants and they bowed their heads once in affirmation.

"I'm professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster.  I have received your eating requirements, so please do not worry in that respect," he said so only the five could hear.

"What no hunting?"  River asked just as quietly before Rayne elbowed him in the gut.

"Unfortunately no, you see it's against school rules to enter the forbidden forest," Dumbledore replied smiling.  He had a long white beard and long white hair sticking out from his wizarding hat.  His robes were brightly coloured which brightened up the fact that everyone else wore black robes and pointed hats.

"It'll all be fresh though right?" Keller asked him.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied.

"Um... What about our servants and stuff?" Galen asked gesturing behind him.  Dumbledore produced a flute and played a little tune, with a small poof, what like an elf appeared.

"Dobby, could you please take these new students belongings and keep them safe until they are sorted.  Once they are I will contact you to take it to the appropriate rooms,"

"Yes headmaster," the little elf Dobby snapped his fingers and both he and their things were gone.

**'Damn, I thought for sure we were gonna meet an Oompa Lumpa,' Rayne told the group telepathically.  They all chuckled; River snapped his fingers and the servants approached him.**

"You will all go back to the limos and return to the enclave," he informed them.  They made to leave but Rayne took the arm of a blond female servant.

"Except you Jessica," she told her.

"As you wish my lady," she replied and bowed her head.  The servants left and the teacher Dumbledore sent off returned with a beat up brown hat and a stool, she also held a piece of parchment in her hand that Rayne guessed had their names on it.

"I am professor McGonagall, when I read out your name you'll sit on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head.  Once sorted, sit at the appropriate table," McGonagall said with a Scottish lilt.  Rayne looked at her dubiously.

"Winfrith Arlin," Winnie walked over and sat on the stool.

"Please, it's Winnie," she corrected; McGonagall made a note and placed the hat on her head.  The hat shouted Gryffindor, a table clapped and Winnie walked over to it and sat down at the end.

"Galen Drache," Galen took a seat and the hat shouted Gryffindor.  As the students clapped he sat down next to Winnie.

"Raksha Keller," Keller winced as she heard her full name read out.

"It's just Keller okay?" she told McGonagall who noted it down, the hat was placed on her head and it shouted Slytherin.  The table next to the Gryffindor's clapped uncertainly, Rayne noticed a teacher on the head table purse his lips, he had shoulder length greasy looking black hair, he was extremely pale but what caught her attention were his eyes which were thickly lashed and so dark they seemed like twin black voids.  She couldn't help but think that he looked familiar.

"Rayne Redfern," Rayne sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

**'He's here you know,' came a voice in her head, surely it wasn't the hat.**

**'Who's here'? Rayne asked**

**'You'll know when you find him,' came the reply, Rayne tensed and the hat shouted Slytherin.  Rayne tore the hat from her head and handed it back to McGonagall.**

"Are you alright dear?" she asked her.

"Peachy," Rayne snapped and sat down next to Keller who looked at her questioningly, Jessica stood behind her.  Everyone stared at her until McGonagall read out the last name.

"River Redfern," the hat was barely on River's head before it shouted Slytherin.  He got up and took the seat opposite his sister.

**'What happened?' He asked her telepathically noticing how tense she was.**

**'Nothing!' Rayne snapped back the same way, River just shrugged and turned to look at the Gryffindor table where Winnie and Galen were sitting.  Their heads were together and they were talking quietly oblivious to the looks they were receiving.  This was understandable though, as members of the Night World they were all used to humans fawning over them.  Winnie started piling a plate high with food and River shook his head, for the amount she ate, the group had decided that Winnie must have hollow legs.  Galen glanced around the table and blushed at the girls openly staring at him, River turned to Keller and said,**

"Watch out Keller, looks as though your soulmate has a fan club already," her grey eyes flashed with anger for a split second before she turned around to glare.

"Hello," Rayne said to the boy next to her as she took off her coat, he looked over to her.  The boy had slicked back white blond hair and cold silvery blue eyes, he had a sneer on his face but his eyes were on Rayne's breasts.

"Aren't you a bit old to be in school?"  He asked her.

"I'm only 18, but I guess that is a bit old to be in fifth year.  But you know how it is when you burn down your school... you get held back, it was our sacrifice," she replied smiling sweetly, Rayne reached out and tilted his head so he was looking into her eyes "I also think you'll find my face is here," The boy seemed a bit disconcerted by her currently insipid blue eyes.

"You burnt down your last school? I don't believe you," He told her.  Rayne merely shrugged, Keller snorted and flicked her hair.

"So what's your name?" She asked him

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He replied, Keller rolled her eyes and River and he sniggered.  Draco shot him a cold look before turning back to Rayne.

"So what's the sorting about?  Why am I in Slytherin with my brother and Keller and why are Winnie and Galen in Gryffindor? Oh and what are the other two tables?" Rayne asked him.  Draco looked at Rayne in disbelief.

"You must be Muggle born right?"  Draco asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"A Muggle would be...?" Rayne asked him, Keller and River listened intently.

"A Muggle is a non magical person," Draco told her.

"Oh well no, I'm not a Muggle born.  But anyway spill, answer my questions," Rayne said.

"Well there are four houses named after the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.  People put in Gryffindor are brave, apparently. Hufflepuff are loyal, Ravenclaw are wise and Slytherin are cunning," Draco said the last part proudly.

"From your tone I see you don't like Gryffindor and just so you know, I might be a Slytherin but that wont stop me from talking to my friends," Rayne informed him.  Draco shrugged as if to say, that's your prerogative.

"So presumably each house has a teacher in charge of it," River said.  Draco looked at him as if just remembering he was there.

"Yes, McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin, Professor Flitwick is the head of Hufflepuff and now that Professor Lupin is back he's head of Ravenclaw." He replied.

"Professor Snape?" Keller questioned, Draco nodded and pointed to the stern looking teacher that Rayne had noticed earlier.  He seemed to have a scowl permanently fitted to his face.

"I wonder if the wind blew," Rayne mumbled to herself but due to their keen hearing Keller and River laughed. 

"Lupin?  Werewolf right?" Keller asked.

"Right, can you imagine they would get a thing like that to teach us?" Draco spat.  Keller stiffened but River placed a hand on her thigh to calm her.

"I'll tell you what's amazing Draco," came a female voice from down the table, they all looked towards it.

"What's that Pansy?" he asked.

"Who'll they'll let into Slytherin these days, I swear that hat is getting lax," Pansy replied.

"Well... Pansy is it? You would know, I mean you're in Slytherin right?" Rayne said looking innocently at the other girl.  Rayne saw anger in the girls brown eyes but Pansy didn't say anything, she just flicked her black hair and turned to the girl next to her.  The Night People who were openly laughing had to stop due to professor Snape telling them to quieten down.

**'What flew up his butt and died?'  Rayne asked River and Keller telepathically, but they were forced to hide their chuckles behind their hands.  Suddenly Keller shuddered, River noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow.**

"I'm hungry that's all," she replied.

"Me too," River told her.

"I thought it was just me," Rayne added she raised her hand and professor Snape walked over to her, she noticed his eyes settle on her breasts for a split second before he looked at her face.  Rayne smirked but said nothing.

"What is it Miss Redfern?" Snape asked sounding put out.

"Do you know about our special menu professor?" Rayne asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.  He had to lean in close to hear her, which was exactly what she wanted, but to her annoyance he didn't show any signs of being in an uncomfortable position.

"I have been made aware of it yes," he replied.  Rayne clicked her fingers and Jessica came and stood next to her.

"Yes my lady?" Jessica said her head bowed.

"Go with professor Snape, he'll tell you where to get our dinner from.  Oh and Jessica... be quick," Rayne told her; Jessica nodded once.  Snape walked back to the head table with Jessica in tow, he stood next to Dumbledore and whispered,

"Head master, Miss Redfern has informed me that they are hungry.  I think it only prudent that the other students should return to the common rooms, so they do not have to see what they eat,"

"Of course Severus," Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet "Well now that we all have full bellies, it's time for bed, off you go.  Except for Mr Drache, Miss Keller, Miss Redfern and Mr Redfern," The plates disappeared and all the students got up and began to file out following teachers and prefects.  Draco stood up and looked down at the three new Slytherin fifth years.

"Sucks to be you,"

"Don't I know it," Rayne said sounding suitably put out.

"I think you should hurry Draco, your 'friends' are waiting for you," gesturing at two boys and Pansy.  When he glared at her she laughed and made shooing motions at him with her hands.  He left the table and shouted over his shoulder,

"Crabbe, Goyle come on!"

"Somebody's certainly been eating their Weetabix," River said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle who were now walking away.  They looked like mini mountains.

"Don't worry River, you can take 'em," Rayne replied laughing.

"Actually I'm not entirely sure they can even spell Weetabix," Keller noted.  As the last of the students and teachers wandered out Winnie glanced back and gave a little wave.

"See you in a bit you guys," then they were alone... with Snape.

"Are you okay?" Rayne asked her brother, she noticed his now sky blue eyes were flashing and realised just how close he was to bloodlust.

"Don't worry darlin', Jessica will be back soon.  Try not to think about the burning," a few minutes later Jessica returned with a tray, she placed two covered plates on the table in front of Keller and Galen who were now sitting down next to each other.  She also placed a jug and two goblets filled with blood on the table, as Rayne and River sat down Galen and Keller lifted the lids.

"Mm. fresh pig entrails, my favourite," Galen said sarcastically.  His canines had grown now and his eyes had taken on a catlike appearance.  Without another word the both went to work on their meal.  River and Rayne each took a goblet and took a large gulp and... Spat it out!

"What's the matter?" Snape asked with disgust on his face.

"It tastes foul! It's too cold!" Rayne exclaimed glaring at Jessica, Jessica flinched.

"It's okay though, we'll drink it anyway," River said quickly.

"Okay? River it's coagulating!  I want it body temperature," Rayne clicked her fingers and Jessica came running over.

"My lady,"

"I'm hungry," Rayne said, Jessica nodded and pulled up the arm of her jumper and offered her wrist to Rayne.  Snape turned to Rayne with eyes like black holes.

"Miss Redfern, could you kindly tell me what you think your doing?" He asked.

"You don't expect me to drink blood that's sticking to the side of the goblet do you?  It's bad enough it's pigs blood, it should at least be liquid!" Rayne replied fixing him with her now violet eyes.

"Do not forget your place when speaking with me Miss Redfern.  If you bite her I _will give you a detention," Snape told her look at him, Rayne thought to herself, he's trying to intimidate me._

"Rayne come on just drink it, it's not that bad... honest," River said trying to suppress a shudder after draining his goblet. 

"Shut up River!  You wanna give me a detention?  Fine consider me detained.  Goddess she's only vermin!" Rayne exclaimed her eyes full of anger.  She reached for Jessica's arm and bit down, immediately hot salty blood spurted into her mouth.  Rayne could taste Jessica's fear it made the blood taste faintly coppery; she drank it down deeply.  When her hunger had been sated she stopped and licked her lips.

"What do you say?"  Rayne asked Jessica in a voice thick with blood and a smile on her face that showed her fangs.

"Thank you my lady.  I'm so sorry about the blood, I promise it will never happen again," Jessica answered her voice trembling; she bowed her head and returned to her place a few steps behind Rayne.  Everything was silent and Snape was regarding Rayne coldly.

"You will serve detention with me every night this week after lessons, you will report to the potions classroom," he said in a calm voice that belied his anger, Rayne felt a shiver go up her spine, what's that about? She thought to herself.  She looked over at her brother who was staring at her in what seemed to be disbelief.

**'What's your problem?' She asked him telepathically.**

**'Don't you even know?' He replied.**

**'Know what? What are you on about?' Rayne asked confused.**

**'Nothing,' he answered with a mental snigger, she looked at him and saw he was smiling.  Galen and Keller wiped their mouths with napkins and looked from Snape to the twins, Galen cleared his throat and Snape tore his eyes from Rayne and looked at him.**

"We've finished now sir, I'm not quite sure how to get to the Gryffindor common room but I'm pretty sure I could follow Winnie's scent, so if you'll just excuse me," Galen said standing up.

"If you have all finished I will escort you all to your respective common rooms," Snape replied.  Rayne looked over at Jessica and said,

"Come," Then with Snape as lead they all followed his billowing black robes down the corridors giggling and whispering to each other with full bellies and sated bloodlust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Winnie was sitting in a large overstuffed chair by the fire when three students approached her; she looked up at the girl and two boys and smiled brightly.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," said the girl, she had bushy brown hair and thick eyebrows.  Winnie got a bookish vibe from her and when she looked down she noticed the girl had a thick charms book in her hands.

"Light reading huh?" Winnie said, Hermione nodded and smiled.  One of the boys coughed and Winnie glanced at him.

"So who are these fine male specimens?" She asked. 

"I'm H-Harry P-Potter," one replied nervously, he wore wire framed glasses that seemed to do nothing to detract from his brilliant green eyes, his black hair stuck up at odd angles.  All in all he had a sweet face, shame about the clothes, Winnie thought.   The other two looked at her like she was supposed to say something.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me, 'cos I'm sorry to burst your bubble but it don't," Winnie told them. 

"But you should, I mean he's the-boy-who-lived!" the boy she didn't know the name of yet exclaimed.  He had bright ginger hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen.  She also found his freckles cute.  He too needed clothes help, maybe I'm just the witch to do it, she thought to herself.

"Ron, don't be rude.  She's obviously Muggle born like me," Hermione said.

"A Muggle?" Winnie asked.

"Oh it's someone who's non magical," she replied.

"Oh well that's not me then, all my family are witches," Hermione Ron and Harry looked at each other but said nothing.

"So, what year are you guys in?" Winnie asked to break the silence.

"We're in fifth, what about you?" Ron asked her.

"Oh cool, that's so great.  I'm in fifth year too!  I know I'm 18 and I should be in a higher year or something but you know how it is," she replied.  She glanced at Ron and looked at him from underneath her lashes.  He blushed right to the roots of his hair, she gave him her most winsome smile and Hermione seemed to bristle.

"I'm sorry are you two an item?"  Winnie asked looking from Ron to Hermione, Ron snorted.

"No not at all, nothing like that we're all just friends," Ron informed her 

"So," Harry began noticing the situation "where are you from?"

"America," Winnie said.

"Yeah I know but um... whereabouts?" he pressed.

"Well I was born in Texas, but my friends and I travel a lot," she replied.

"Oh, tell me about the Witchcraft and Wizardry school you went to over there," Hermione said pinning Winnie with a look.

"I can't, I didn't go to one.  I don't know how it is in Muggle born families but as soon as we show magical aptitude in my family we're taught.  Sometimes the Maiden or the Crone visits you in your home or you're sent to them in the holidays to be taught and what with travelling around so much its kinda hard to attend a school."  Winnie explained.

"Right, so how come you and your friends haven't had to start in first year?" Hermione went on.

"'Cos we caught up over the summer, Goddess what is this twenty questions?  Ask Dumbledore?"  Winnie shouted her eyes flashing with anger.

"Okay, so moving on.  Why'd you think your friends weren't allowed to leave the dining hall with everyone else?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, why don't you ask that greasy haired teacher who's with them," Winnie suggested.

"They're with Professor Snape?" Ron asked.

"If that's his name, I was the last out of the hall and he was the only teacher with them.  Why what does it matter?" She asked.

"It matters 'cos he's a greasy git!" Harry exclaimed.

"O-kay, issues much?  Anyway I'm glad you guys came over to talk to me.  I'm usually too shy to approach people," Winnie told them.

"That's alright, Hermione could probably talk enough for the both of you," Ron said chuckling, Winnie saw the hurt flash in the younger girls eyes for a second before she walked off and sat down at a table.  She made a point to ignore them by reading her book.

"Way to go Ron," Harry muttered.

"What did I do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I'm sure you only said what everyone is thinking," Winnie said quietly.  Smiling brightly she looked at Harry and Ron and said,

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well in two weeks Quidditch starts but in the meantime all there is in here is wizarding chess or exploding snap," Harry said.

"Well I'm all for anything that sounds dangerous, so lets play wizarding snap and you can tell me all about Quid-" Winnie trailed off as the portrait door swung open and Galen stepped in.  She squealed and ran over to him and gave him a hug, she caught sight of the others through the open door and gave a little wave.  Rayne's attention seemed to be fixed on Professor Snape, so she didn't hear Winnie saying hello to her.

"Earth to Rayne," she said waving a hand in front of her face.  Rayne looked up at her friend and blinked.

"Hurry up please this is no time for idle chitchat," Snape said scowling.

"Are you okay hon?" Winnie asked Rayne who was once again looking at Snape but this time with her eyes narrowed.

"Peachy keen baby Jean," Rayne replied turning to her friend and smiling.

"We'll meet you both here before going down to breakfast," Keller said and before they could say 'bye', Snape had already taken off down the corridor.  The Slytherin three had no choice but to follow, the portrait door swung closed and Winnie looked at Galen who was shaking his head.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How surreal is this place? I mean the paintings talk and move and the stairways move as well!" He replied sounding excited.

"I know it's a wonder they ever reach their destination," Winnie muttered "Anyway there's some people I want you to meet," Galen followed Winnie over to the fireplace.

"This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, guys this is Galen Drache," Winnie said introducing them, they shook hands briefly before she pulled him over to a table when a certain Gryffindor had her face in a book trying to seem uninterested.  Winnie snatched the book away.

"Do you mi-" Hermione trailed off.

"Galen meet Hermione, Hermione meet Galen," Winnie said.  Now it was Hermione's turn to feel nervous, as Galen's eyes locked with hers she felt like the only person in the room.

"Hi, if you ever need help with your lessons just come to me," Hermione said and then audibly groaned "sorry that was totally lame wasn't it?"

"No it was sweet of you to offer, I'm always having trouble with lessons, we can be study buddies if you like," Galen offered flashing her his famous sweet boy grin.  Hermione's face flushed red and she mumbled something.  Her heard her but she wasn't to know that.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that," 

"Oh um... I said I'd like that very much," Hermione replied.

"So what are you reading?" Galen asked her.

"It's a charms book, I though I'd read it so I can be-" Hermione stopped mid sentence and blushed.

"So you can be what?" he asked.

"I can't tell you you'll think I'm a geek," she replied still blushing.

"There's nothing wrong with being a geek," Galen leaned down closer conspiringly "I collect comic books," Hermione giggled.

"You don't seem the kind of person who collects comics," Hermione said.

"Ah but that just proves you can't judge a book by its cover," Galen replied smiling.

"Do you have a familiar?" she asked.

"What you mean other than Keller?" Galen asked and both he and Winnie burst into laughter.  Hermione looked at the two with a confused expression.

"Sorry it's kind of a running joke with us," Winnie explained.

"Right.  Winnie Ron's trying to get your attention," she told her.  Winnie turned around and sure enough Ron was waving at her.

"See you guys in a bit then," Winnie said walking away.

"My familiar is a Ginger tabby called Crookshanks," Hermione said.

"Cool, I love cats, can I see it?" Galen asked, Hermione nodded and went off to get him.  A few minutes later she returned carrying a ball of ginger fur.

"Hey little fella.  Can I hold him?" He asked her.

"Okay but he's kind of funny around new people," she replied.

"Oh don't worry about it all animals love me," Galen said taking Crookshanks from her, as he stroke him Galen spoke to the cat telepathically.

**'Hello Crookshanks, I'm Galen'**

**'...Galen...'**

**'Yes, I'm prince of the shapeshifters; I can be a cat too. Only bigger.  What's Hermione like?'**

**'...Hermione... anal retentive... treats me well... what more could I want?' Galen became aware that Hermione was talking to him so he left the cats mind.**

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Yes just that I'm going to bed now, I mean everyone is.  Lessons start at nine," Hermione told him.

"Oh, well goodnight," Galen said.

"Aren't you going to bed now too?" she asked him.

"No not yet, I want to talk to Winnie first," he replied.  Hermione took Crookshanks back from him and followed the other girls to the female dorms.  He watched Winnie give Ron a hug and frowned slightly, Harry and Ron went up to the male dorm laughing and joking with the other boys.

"Dangerous game your playing witch," Galen said.

"You know I love dangerous shapeshifter, besides playing with humans is fun," Winnie replied.

"I just spoke with Hermione's cat," Galen told her.

"Really?  What did it have to say?" she asked.

"That she's anal retentive," he replied, they both collapsed into the armchairs laughing.

"I can totally believe that," Winnie said after calming down "So what was the deal with Rayne and that teacher Snape?"

"He gave her a detention for feeding on Jessica," he told her.

"Oh well that's not fair, I mean it's her personal servant," Winnie said.

"I know, Jessica brought the twins blood so cold it was coagulating," Galen explained.

"Gross!" Winnie said wrinkling her pixie nose.

"Tell me about it, but River drank his.  You know how he doesn't like to make a scene," he said.

"He is supposed to be the ying to her yang, guess it doesn't always work," Winnie said shrugging and yawning "Anyway I'm going to bed now cat boy, see you in the morning,"

"Night Winfrith," he called going up to the dorm.

"It's Winnie!" She yelled back.

* * *

Rayne was awake with her eyes closed; the two girls standing over her weren't to know that though.  Her breathing and facial expression hadn't changed.  She could hear their thoughts and from what she could gather Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were planning on giving her a haircut.  Keller was out of the room and Jessica was still asleep.

"I wouldn't," Rayne said opening her eyes slowly and glaring at the two girls with amber eyes.  Pansy smirked and said,

"Wouldn't what?"  Rayne's hand shot out and gripped Pansy's throat lightly, just as Keller came back from the shower.  She took in the scene with one glance and her lip curled in a snarl.

"Trouble Rayne?" she asked.

"Well I think Pansy and Millicent were planning to give me an impromptu hair cut, but I think they've changed their minds... am I right?" Rayne said.  Millicent audibly gulped and Pansy nodded still glaring back at Rayne.  Keller grinned and started to get dressed.

"Just what I thought, excuse me girls, I'm going for a shower," Rayne said getting out of bed and putting on her bathrobe as she walked past Jessica's bed she shook the young servant awake.

"Yes my lady?" She asked groggily rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Set out my uniform and make sure no-one gets near it okay?"

"As you wish my lady," Jessica walked over to Rayne's trunk and began getting her things ready, looking at the enchanted clock Rayne could see it was 7am.  She picked up her wash things and left the room saying to herself,

"Who needs magic when you can have servants?"  As she walked to the girls shower room she saw Draco fresh out of the shower, his wet white blond hair was still wet and a lock fell over his right eye.  Like her brother he had the confident swagger of a boy who knew he looked good.  In Rayne's opinion he looked great.

"Malfoy," she said greeting him.

"Redfern, how come you had to stay behind last night?" He asked.

"Beat around the bush why don't you?  You know we were late?  Well Snape had a go at us," Rayne explained.

"Ah he'll do that, but he favours Slytherin so you should be fine as long as you don't push his nose out of joint," he told her.

"What more than it already is?" Rayne asked referring to Snape's already crooked nose, they both laughed and Rayne was still chuckling when she had her shower.  On her way back to the dorm she saw Keller and River all fully dressed and looking smart in their uniforms and black robes.  Wait till they see me, she thought.

"We're going to go meet Winnie and Galen, we'll see you in the dining hall for breakfast," River told her.

"Alright, see you guys in a bit," Rayne went into the dorm to get dressed.  Jessica was dutifully standing next to her bed that had her uniform laid out on it.  Rayne dried off and put on her crisp white blouse, jumper, tie and grey mini-kilt skirt that was barely lower than her butt.  She pulled on her grey over-the-knee socks and laced up her black platform shoes.  Rayne brushed her long hair into two pigtails that framed her face, outlined her eyes in black kohl and layered her lips with strawberry lip-gloss.  When she was finished she regarded herself critically in the mirror and then it spoke,

"That skirts a bit short isn't it dearie?"

"Isn't that the point?" Rayne replied.  Narrowing her chocolate brown eyes she blew herself a kiss, she clicked her fingers and Jessica handed her, her black robe; she put it on, forgive me father for I have sinned, she thought and left Slytherin tower for the dining hall.

* * *

River and Keller were sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when Keller threw her fork down onto her plate in exasperation.

"What's up?" River asked her.

"Look at her, throwing herself at Galen," she said her eyes on Gryffindor table.

"Who?" He asked turning in his seat.

"That vermin, Hermione Granger!" She spat out.

"I think Galen can handle himself with a fawning human Keller," River told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of River, of him handling her," Keller replied.

"Give him a break Keller, your so possessive let him play, you're soulmates stop worrying," he said, he then became aware of the hall going quiet and he looked up to see his sister walking in.

"Oh.  My.  Goddess!" he heard Winnie squeal as she got up and ran to give Rayne a hug, Rayne smiled and returned the hug aware of all the eyes on her.

"A walking heart attack indeed," Keller said smiling into her goblet of orange juice.

"Is that your sister Redfern?" Draco asked him smirking.

"I wouldn't get ideas Malfoy, she'll eat you alive," River told him returning the smirk.  Everything was silent, boys and girls alike had their mouths gaping open.  Rayne walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, just like that the spell was broken and people began whispering.

"I've got your timetable Rayne," he said handing his sister a piece of parchment; she took it and gave it the once over.

"Dramatic entrance Miss Redfern," Keller said to her.

"Wasn't it though?" Rayne replied grabbing a slice of toast and pouring herself some orange juice.  Rayne heard Pansy whispering and the words 'slut' and 'skank' cropped up.  Rayne stood up, walked over to her and glared down with her hands on her hips.

"You're just jealous Pansy, 'cos even on your best day you couldn't look as good as me.  Hell even on my worst day I couldn't look as bad as you!" Rayne shouted, everyone in the hall had his or her eyes on her and the whole of Slytherin laughed.  Rayne felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled round.

"Miss Redfern, kindly sit down and finish your breakfast," Snape said to her.  She looked him in the face and thought, his lips look soft, and she felt the same shiver from the night before.  Horror gripped her heart and she went back to her seat to sit down.  Three more bites of toast and she was ready for her first lesson… Divination.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: - Sorry this update took so long. Since I started this I've had a baby and discovered the joys of parenthood and responsibility. **

**So on with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

Rayne, Keller and Winnie all had double Divination first lesson, as they followed the others they walked with Harry and Ron.

"This lesson is stupid, but at least it's easy." Ron said.

"Why's it stupid?" Winnie asked him, she had her arm looped through his after convincing him it was an American thing.

"Well Trelawney, the teacher, has predicted Harry's death every year since we started this class." He replied.

"It's really embarrassing." Harry added.

"Poor Harry." Keller said rolling her eyes. They reached the trap door and climbed the ladder. Professor Trelawney was at the top welcoming everyone in; she had a whispery voice and a faraway look in her eyes.

'**Does she looked stoned to you?' **Rayne asked her two friends telepathically. Winnie and Keller sniggered, as Rayne entered the room she wrinkled her nose at the overwhelming smell of incense, it actually gave the room a haze. Cushions scattered on the floor served as seats.

"Welcome dears, you look new what are your names?" Trelawney asked them.

"Don't you know already?" Rayne asked her innocently.

"Well of course dear, but the rest of the class might not so humour me." The professor explained.

"Oh well if that's all it is, I'm Rayne."

"I'm Winnie, and that's Keller." Winnie said gesturing at her friend.

"I can speak for myself witch." Keller muttered.

"Okay everyone take a seat in front of a deck of cards, today we'll be learning the art of tarot." The lesson was going well if you didn't count Neville Longbottom getting hit in the eye by a rogue card as he was shuffling his deck. Trelawney was going around the classroom listening to the readings, while Winnie was doing a reading for Rayne; Winnie heard a gasp from behind her. Winnie looked up at the professor and frowned, as far as Winnie was concerned there was nothing gasp worthy in her readings. Sure the cards hinted at an upcoming conflict in Rayne's life and it was currently telling her that Rayne was going to meet someone who would somehow be important in her life.

"Oh my poor child. There's no easy way to tell you this but… you're going to die." Trelawney said in a voice filled with sympathy.

"Actually I think you'll-" Winnie began only to be cut off.

"Please dear you're only just learning, what would you know?" She snapped.

"A lot if you stopped inter-" Winnie snapped back only to be cut off by the teacher holding up her hand.

"So I'm going to die? Doubtful." Rayne told her.

"What did you say?" Trelawney asked with narrowed eyes.

"I said doubtful. But if you want to believe I'm going to die knock yourself out." Rayne replied.

"Well if you won't be told don't come running to me when my prediction comes true." The professor said with a little smirk.

"If your prediction comes true just how exactly am I supposed to come running to you?" Rayne asked with a smirk of her own. Keller snorted.

"Do you see this class, some people don't have the talent and so they don't believe. I feel sorry for you I really do." She said addressing the class, not long after the lesson came to an end and they all left the tower.

"Glad it wasn't me this year." Harry said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm sure. Winnie what lesson do you have next?" Rayne asked.

"Arithmancy, you?" Winnie answered.

"Transfiguration, what about you Keller?" Rayne asked turning to the other girl.

"Transfiguration with you darlin." Keller replied. They were about to walk off when Harry tapped Rayne on the shoulder; she turned slowly looking at the offending hand upon her person.

"What!" She snapped. Harry quickly moved his hand back to his side.

"Um… can I ask you a question?" He asked. Rayne pinned him with a look, the kind a cat gives to a mouse.

"Sure." Rayne said sounding resigned.

"Why don't you like me? I mean I like to think I'm a pretty affable guy but I seem to be getting a lot of hostility from you and Keller." He asked hoping against hope that his instincts had been wrong.

"I don't not like you Harry, I'd have to care about you one way or another to not like you and I don't. To me you're just…" Rayne said trailing off.

"Vapour." Keller finished off with a flick of her hair. While Harry stood there appearing to be in shock, Rayne walked over to him and got right up in his face.

"You're not going to cry now are you?" She asked sounding sympathetic, but Harry could see in her eyes the sadistic pleasure she was taking from his discomfort and turned away. Rayne and Keller burst out laughing and walked off to their next lesson.

"Are you coming Winnie?" Keller called over her shoulder.

"How can you stand to be friends with them? They're horrible!" Ron exclaimed.

"They're my best friends, no-one said our friends had to get on did they? All that matters is that we like each other right?" Winnie said blushing as though she'd just put her heart on the line.

"You like me? " Ron asked in disbelief. Winnie nodded shyly and ran off to catch up with her friends leaving a shell shocked Ron in her wake.

"Winfrith Arlin, you are a wicked witch. Please tell me you're toying with him and that you haven't fallen for a human." Rayne said to the elfin girl next to her.

"Let's not forget to mention a poor human. Have you seen the tribe that are his family at this school?" Keller asked.

"You know me guys, this is what I do." Winnie assured them with a wicked smile.

"Well I'm going tolove seeing this one play out, didn't the last one become a blubbering wreck?" Rayne asked. Winnie nodded.

"But not before I had a healthy amount of his trust fund and his car." She sniggered and turned into her Arithmancy class with a wave.

The next lessons passed by uneventfully and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Rayne finally met up with her brother at the Slytherin table.

"Have you heard your sister is going to die?" She told him in mock seriousness.

"Really? Do we have a date for this little tragedy?" River asked only to have Rayne slap him on the arm.

"No, the teacher is a menace. A fraud. But Winnie did mine and apparently there's a conflict coming up in my life and I'm going to meet someone who's going to be important in my life." Rayne explained.

"Is there a description of the lucky person?" River asked.

"No, you know these things are really vague, why?" She asked.

"No reason, no reason at all." He said with a slight smile that his sister didn't see.

"What's up guys?" Keller said after finally extricating herself from Galen.

"Nothing just telling River about divination." Keller started to laugh and turned to Rayne.

"Ready for Mr-I-have-a-huge-rod-up-my-butt?" She asked.

"Oh you just know I'm gonna be on my baddest behaviour." Rayne said with a wink. River dropped his fork on his plate and when he noticed his sister looking at him he just shrugged.

"Not really feeling the human food today, Winnie put a spell on Galen's CD player. Lets go outside and listen to music." They all went to collect their things and Winnie who insisted on bringing Ron. Outside the school Elephant Man filled grounds with the sound of 'Log On'. The group were down by the lake, Rayne dancing to the song playing on repeat, Winnie was dancing around an extremely embarrassed Ron. River was sitting down next to Galen who had Keller's head on his lap, the sound of music and giggles drew a crowd from all houses. Rayne noticed Draco standing in the crowd that was either dancing or lounging.

"Malfoy, get that cute butt over here. Come and dance with me." Rayne called out.

"No thanks Redfern. I don't do muggle music." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh come on. Music is music, I'll tell you what. You just stand there and I'll dance around you... please?" She asked pouting. No one was more surprised than Draco when he found himself doing as she asked. Rayne started dancing dancehall style to the song, bumping and grinding she lost herself in the music and her dancing was only made worse because of how short her school skirt was. When the track ended she could feel the crowd staring at her some open mouthed with disbelief.

"Just what I said she's a skank." Pansy shouted out.

"What's the problem Pansy, Rayne giving you a run for your man?" River asked lazily from where he was sitting.

"Oh Pansy. How much would you give to be me? If this is about Draco dancing with me and not you ask him." Rayne challenged.

"No-one will be dancing with anyone. My lesson is about to start and I expect to see all Gryffindor and Slytherin in my classroom before me." Snape said his voice ringing with authority. I wonder what that felt like. Snape thought to himself thinking about the way Rayne had been dancing around Draco. Rolling his eyes at himself he walked back into the school, Rayne watched him frowning.

Rayne was sitting next to Keller in the lesson; Winnie was next to Ron stroking his thigh under the table. Hermione was next to Harry glaring at Ron and Winnie, Galen was next to River and Pansy was sitting next to Draco and kept sending Rayne triumphant looks on her face. They were still waiting for Snape to arrive despite running what felt like a marathon to get to the dungeons.

'**He's a damn perv. You should've heard what he was thinking about me.' **Rayne thought to her brother.

'**What did he think?' **River asked.

'**He was thinking about what it would be like to dance with me the way I was dancing with Malfoy.' **Rayne told him.

'**Such is the life of a walking heart attack my sister. Were you scanning his mind on purpose?' **River asked.

'**No, but he projects all the time.' **Rayne explained. River laughed and shook his head. Before Rayne could ask him why he was laughing Snape blew into the classroom his black robes billowing around him and a scowl fixed firmly on his face. Before he even sat down he began barking questions at the class picking students at random. Rayne knew it was coming perhaps before he even knew he was going to choose her.

"Miss Redfern, what is one use of Mandrake root?" He asked sneering, obviously thinking she wouldn't know. Without looking up from her nails and in a bored voice she answered him.

"Mandrake root can be used to cure pretrification… sir." She glanced up at him and saw his face was the same but coming off him in waves was his shock. It was so strong she had to fortify her mental shields.

"Correct Miss Redfern, 20 points to Slytherin. Now today we'll be making a sleeping draught. Once you've copied down the instructions you may begin." The lesson passed by lazily and even Rayne found herself concentrating to make the potion right. With the lesson over everyone packed up and was beginning to leave the room, as she stood up she felt the professors hand on her shoulder and sat back down. She watched everyone file out including her friends.

"If you didn't show me such blatant disrespect yesterday Miss Redfern, you'd be with your friends now instead of being in detention with me." He told her.

"You mean if I hadn't disciplined my servant, you would've made another students life hell." Rayne replied.

"You will not speak to me like Miss Redfern are we clear?" He snarled.

"As crystal, what am I doing for detention?" She asked playing with one of her pigtails and Snape found himself watching her. He coughed once.

"You will be cleaning the cauldrons, the muggle way. Maybe next time you order Jessica the way you do, you'll think of your detention today."

"You think doing everything the muggle way is a punishment. Hello I've been doing it for 18 years. I was raised to treat humans the way I do, which is a damn sight better than the way your lot treat house elves. If anyone is mistreated its them. Jessica isn't a slave, but they are!" Rayne shouted her ice blue eyes flashing as she looked up from cleaning the cauldron. Snape said nothing and she allowed herself a little smile thinking she'd won.

"Miss Redfern, you will now have detention with me for 2 weeks, and I'll keep adding a week if you continue to have your say." Snape said with a smile that wasn't very pleasant.

"That's just typical, just because you're a teacher. I'll bet you can't stand that I'm not scared of you!" Rayne shouted throwing down her sponge.

"3 weeks."

"I don't care! Goddess you such a pain in the ass, don't you remember being a student?"

"4 weeks, and I treated my teachers with respect, the way all my students treat me!" He shouted

"Respect? Newsflash, they're petrified of you!" Rayne shrieked.

"5 weeks!"

"Bring it on!"

"6 weeks."

"You're pathetic. A pathetic little man who makes himself feel better by making other people's lives miserable. Oh but wait you're a pervert too. I know what you think about me in that sick mind of yours and if you wanna find out what its like to dance with me or see how silky my hair is to touch come and find out, come osi." Rayne said with a wicked smile playing on her lips. She wasn't entirely sure if he even knew come osi was italian for ' I dare you', but she knew it sounded good.

"7 weeks." He said in his deathly calm voice that made Rayne shiver.

"It was worth it!" She screamed through gritted teeth, her green eyes were filled with anger and what he assumed to be hatred.

"No professor I don't hate you, you're beneath me." With that she grabbed her things and ran for the door, as she reached his desk he reached out and caught her wrist. A massive static shock ran through Rayne's body from the touch, her vision seemed to go pink for a split second and she came to a halt.

'**It's you.' **They both thought at the same time but that thought was chased away by Rayne thinking, what the fuck? She looked into those twin pools of onyx that looked confused before shaking her head and bolting for the door, ignoring his calls for her to come back.


End file.
